seriously sensei?
by Hitomi Matsu
Summary: sarah crys, umur 17 tahun, tiba tiba di lamar oleh gurunya, erwin smith! bagaimana hubungannya?


Seriously, Sensei?

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin

Chara : Erwin Smith x OC (Sarah Crys)

Warning : Gaje, Typo, and dll

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 01 : "sensei, apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan?"

Musim panas ini begitu terang, Terik, Panas, dan terik..

Oh maaf, aku mengatakan 'Terik' dua kali. Mungkin itu membuktikan jika kini otakku benar – benar ke kurangan cairan dan menjadi kurang fokus atau konsenstrasi. Keadaanku ini mengingatkanku tentang iklan air minum yang ada di tv, Terakhir mereka akan mengatakan 'ada aq*u?' seperti itu. Tapi aku memang sekarang membutuhkan air yang dingin dan memadamkan api di dalam kepalaku.

"ah...panas~ berikan aku air..." pintaku kepada siapapun temanku yang masih hidup. Ah tidak ada yang menyaut, itu karena aku sendiri diatas atap sekolah ini. haha~ aku benar – benar gila, kenapa aku berada di paling atas dataran terdekat disaat matahari sangat bersemangat untuk menyilaukan dan memanaskan dunia? Gampang saja, annie menjanjikan action Figur Akas*i Seijurou dari fanpage sebelah jika aku berhasil bertahan berjemur diatas atap selama 20 menit.

"panas~" keluhku kembali. Ya ampun, apa tempat ini begitu panas? Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma dagingku yang sudah terpanggang di asphalt atap sekolah. Cess! Ah entah mengapa ada seperti suara api yang habis disiram air dingin, dan suara itu berlangsung saat ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kepalaku.

"jika panas, kenapa kau ada disini, Sarah?" – aku membuka mataku, melihat siapa yang berbicara. Apa kalian penasaran apa pemandangan yang kulihat? Seorang pria klimis yang sedang berhadapanku dengan wajah maskulin dan suara yang menggoda.

"minumlah dan makanlah yakiniku ini.." – ternyata, Guru Bahasa Inggrisku, Erwin smith. Aku hanya menatapnya bosan. Ternyata bau daging itu adalah yakiniku yang ia bawa. Erwin – sensei masih menatapku.

"kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya.

"apa yang sedang sensei lakukan disini?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengeryitkan alis tebalnya.

"itulah pertanyaanku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini saat musim panas ada dipuncaknya?" tanyanya kembali.

"aku hanya ada urusan. Sedangkan sensei ada urusan apa disini?" tanyaku yang sudah mulai lemas dan kesal.

"akupun juga ada urusan. Urusan untuk memastikan jika salah satu muridku tidak bunuh diri dengan cara memanggang dirinya sendiri."

"oh begitu, sensei terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku baik – baik saja. kau boleh pergi sekarang dan memastikan jika tidak ada murid lagi yang bertindak bodoh seperti itu."

"kau tahu hanya kau satu – satunya murid yang keluar dan memanggang diri di sini. Berarti kau itu bodohkan?" – oke aku mulai marah. Bisakah kau pergi agar aku tidak menguras tenagaku untuk beragrument tidak penting denganmu?

"ini bukan tindakan bodoh. Ini hanya pembuktian hidupku. mengerti?"

"hanya orang bodoh yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk sebuah action figur favoritenya." – bagaimana orang ini tau.

"baiklah, aku orang bodoh. Jadi bisakah sensei meninggalkanku sekarang?" grep! Ia menarikku ke tangga dengan menggunakan kerahku sebagai bahan tarikannya, i..itu mem...membuatku tercekik! Tunggu! Apa dia berniat membunuhku!?

"a...a..apa yang sedang-..."

"menepi. Kau sudah tidak bisa melanjutkannya." Ucapnya sambil membawaku –baca:menyeretku – ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan musik, bisa kutebak, ini adalah ruangan musik. Piip! Ia menyalakan pendinginnya. Angin pendingin langsung bisa kurasakan menyentuh kulitku.

"o...oi! sensei kau-..."

"lihat bibirmu kering. Kau sudah benar – benar tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan jari besarnya. Aku menepisnya, kenapa ia begitu ikut campur urusan orang lain?

"awas, aku ingin kem..." set! Ia mengeluarkan smartphone tercanggihnya – dan aku masih heran, mengapa ia mempunyai handphone semahal itu? Padahal pekerjaanya hanya seorang guru – lalu beberapa kali jarinya menyentuh layar itu. Seketika, mataku berbinar – binar saat ia menunjukkan video. Ia mengeluarkan video yang jadi kelemahanku, BL anime.

"di..diam disini. Akan ku berikan ini, jika kau duduk manis dan memakan apa yang kubawa untukmu." Jelasnya. Grep! Aku mengambil smartphonenya.

"mengerti! Terimakasih sensei!" ucapku dan langsung menontonnya sambil makan.

Ah surga dunia disaat musim panas, duduk di ruang yang dingin, memakan makanan yang enak, lalu menonton anime kesukaanku. Rasanya luar biasa! Ah~ aku jadi ingin tidak berakhir.

Beberapa suapan dan tegukan lalu anime itu habis. Huwaa~ memang tak terasa jika 20 menit sudah habis karena suasana surga ini-...

Tunggu, 20 menit? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting?

Sesuatu yang Penting..

Action Figurnya!

"sudah selesai makannya? Kalau begitu-..." wush! Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju atap agar bisa berjemur kembali disana meninggalkan guruku yang masih bengong dengan kecepatanku yang luar biasa.

"AKU LUPA! ACTION FIGURKUU!"

_.0. 20 menit berlalu .0._

"ini sesuai perjanjianku, action figur akash* Seijuurou." Ucap annie sambil memberikan action figur impianku. Ah senangnya, akhirnya koleksiku lengkap. Semua teman yang ada dikelas memerhatikanku ah lebih tepatnya menghampiriku.

"tapi kau hebat ya, bertahan selama 45 menit tapi masih kuat berdiri.." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan keadaanku yang sudah berantakan dan bau matahari. Oh..tapi...ayolah, kepalaku jadi benar – benar pusing karena berjemur tadi. Bahkan 2 botol aq*a tidak cukup untuk meredakan kobaran api diotakku, lama – lama kepalaku akan gersang seperti Sekigahara jaman perang dahulu.

"ya, walaupun kau berdiri seperti anak rusa yang baru lahir."

"kau ini hebat, atau bodoh sih?"

"dasar Otaku Rusak."

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan sisa waktu iitu?"

Yah begitulah pujian dari temanku – ada juga hinaan – . mereka semua begitu menyebalkan namun juga menyenangkan, apalagi annie, ia adalah sahabatku. Lalu beberapa temanku namun aku begitu malas menyebutnya. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Suara bel sekolah berdenting keras membuat para pelajar memasuk kelasnya masing – masing, melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat ditunda atau melanjutkan pelajaran lain. Lalu sekarang jam pelajaranku sudah berganti dengan...Olahraga?

_.0. Di lapangan sekolah .0._

"Kalau begitu, bapak akan mengabsen kalian! Mengerti?! Jika nama yang sudah terpanggil larilah mengelilingi lapangan 3 kali putaran, lalu berbarislah seperti sekarang mengerti!?" teriak guru Olahragaku, Keith Sadis – aku tak tahu nama belakang aslinya tapi karena sikapnya yang sadis kupanggil dia sadis.

"Baik!" – 'baik!' apanya!? Apa kau gila!? Di musim panas ini kau menyuruh kami berolahraga dengan gaya sadismu itu!? Apa kau ingin membunuhku!? Ugh! Memikirkannya ingin membuatku muntah.

"kau tidak apa – apa. Sarah?" tanya Annie. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"tenang saja kok...aku baik – baik saja – _mungkin_ –"

"kalau begitu aku duluan." – annie meninggalkanku sendiri. Akupun juga mulai berlari namun kecepatanku tak memadai teman – temanku. Tubuhku terasa berat, kepalaku terasa melayang, bruk! Aku terjatuh dan mulai bangkit lagi.

"Sarah! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Kau baru saja satu putaran sedangkan teman – temanmu sudah tiga!" bentakan sang guru olahragaku berhasil membuat kepalaku terasa lebih pusing. Kepalaku mulai berputar – putar, aku mulai...tak...seimbang dan..semua terasa gelap...dan hening...

.0o..UKS..o0.

Aku membuka mataku, Sebuah langit ber plafon putih adalah pandangan yang pertama kali kulihat. Bisa kurasakan jika ada sebuah kain yang menyelimutiku dengan hangat dan sebuah AC ruangan yang berhembus dingin menciptakan surga dunia dan sekali lagi aku merasakan surga dunia.

"Sarah, kau baik – baik saja?" – aku melihat si gadis kentang yang tampak khawatir denganku. Aku hanya menatap datar, mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan. Ada beberapa temanku ada disana, mikasa, sasha, krista, ymir termasuk annie.

"aku dimana?" tanyaku. Annie menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"ruang UKS..." Balas annie. Aku mengerjapkan beberapa kali.

"lalu...kenapa aku -..." gyut! Secara tiba – tiba, Sasha si gadis kentang langsung memelukku. Ugh! Dia memelukku terlalu kuat membuat ku sesak nafas!

"UWAHHH! Untung saja kau selamat! Aku sungguh bersyukur!" ucapnya. Aku tidak bisa bicara, aku tercekik kuat sekarang! Melihatku dalam masalah, mikasa si ketua klub kendo perempuan, langsung mengunci tangan sasha ke belakang.

"I...ittai! i..ittai yo mikasa!"

"soalnya kau menganggu." Jawab mikasa dengan datar dan langsung mendorong sasha keluar dari UKS bersamanya.

"a..apa maksudmu aku menganggu?"

"iya itu benar. Sarah harus istirahat."

"tidakkk!" – aku, krista dan ymir hanya sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu. Mikasa yang kuat pun berhasil menendang sasha keluar.

"ah aku akan memberitahukan erwin – sensei, jika kau sudah sadar." Ujar krista. Aku mengeryitkan alis.

"hah? Kenapa harus bilang dia?" tanyaku. Krista yang tadinya mau pergi langsung berhenti.

"karena erwin – sensei tadi terlihat sangat khawatir makanya lebih baik aku memberitahunya, aku juga akan bilang ke hanji – sensei jika kau tak bisa ikut pelajarannya nanti. Ayo ymir." Ajak krista, ia dan ymir pun keluar dari ruang UKS itu. Kini hanya tinggal aku dan annie saja yang menetap disini. Aku mengeryitkan alis. Apa tadi sensei ada disampingku? Kenapa dia khawatir? Apa jangan – jangan dia yang mengangkatku ke sini? A hahahaha! Tidak mungkin kan? Iya... benar tidak mungkin kan? Melihatku bingung annie pun membuka mulut.

"Sarah, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu." Ucap annie. Kalimat annie membuatku curiga. Aku menatapnya gelisah.

"ti..tidak tahu? Tidak tahu apa?" tanyaku semakin keringat dingin.

"erwin – sensei lah yang menggendong mu kesini." Jawabnya enteng. Hening, tak ada kata yng keluar dari mulut ku. Oh begitu ya? Jadi tebakanku benar, hahahaha sepertinya aku cocok menjadi cenayang – ... tunggu dulu, BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! E..erwin – sensei menggendong ku!? Ke..kenapa dia menggendong ku padahal banyak siswa laki – laki disana? Lalu bukannya dia sedang mengajar di kelas 3, kelas yang paling atas di gedung ini? Kenapa dia begitu cepat? apa hanya sebuah kebetulan?

"kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas." Annie mulai meninggalkan ku tanpa dosa. Aku langsung meraih pinggangnya.

"kau mau kemana? Temani aku! Kau kan bisa membolos pelajaran!" Pintaku memelas. Ia melepaskan pelukan ku dengan jurus beladirinya. Tanganku yang ditekan langsung terlepas.

"aku kembali. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." ucap annie dengan singkat dan dingin. Ia langsung meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang UKS. Akupun berbaring kembali menatap langit plafon, mengarahkan tanganku ke kening. Huwaaa badanku begitu panas, aku langsung menyadari nya hanya lewat kepalaku. Yup! Bisa kuputuskan jika diriku benar – benar demam.

Sial, sudah nanti aku harus magang lagi . ya sudahlah, mungkin ber istirahat sebentar, akan membuatku lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ugh! Aku membuka mataku. Perlahan namun pasti, Meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku karena tidur terlalu lama. Huh? Sudah berapa jam aku tertidur? Sepertinya nyenyak sekali. Kepalaku juga terasa dingin, seperti di kompres. Lalu sejak kapan langit plafon UKS berwarna cream indah? Lalu temboknya yang berwarna cream kini menjadi putih bersih dan desain jendela yang luar biasa modern, lalu sejak kapan kasur UKS berubah menjadi queen size?

Ya...Tanaba – sensei pasti sudah bekerja keras untuk mendekorasi ulang ruang UKS nya, ia kan sangat menyukai ruang UKS daripada yang lain. Tetapi, setelah di pikir – pikir... ini tidak mungkin kan? Tak mungkin gaji guru bisa merombak satu ruangan sebagus ini, bahkan yang ini lebih luas dari ruangan sebelumnya, lalu jika itu masuk akal hanya satu pertanyaan di benakku.

AKU ADA DIMANA..?

Aku langsung bangkit dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke ruang luas itu. Dekor, cat, dan barang – barang yang sepertinya mahal, semuanya berbeda! Dilihat dari situasi, ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar. Bahkan kost an ku lebih kecil 2 kali lipat dari ini. Puk! Sebuah kain basah terjatuh di tanganku. Aku terkejut, namun bukan karena kain basahnya, melainkan pandangan mengejutkan saat aku melihat tubuhku sudah tidak pakai baju seragam melainkan piyama hijau muda yang indah. Tu..tunggu! a..aku dimana?! Ini bukan kost an ku, ini bukan ruang UKS dan ini juga bukan hotel.. aku sedang berada dimana!?

Cklek! Pintu kamar itu terbuka, membuatku terkejut dan menatap seseorang yang membuka pintu itu. Pria tampan berambut pirang sambil membawa baskom besi yang berisi es batu. Diapun juga agak terkejut melihatku sudah sadar, namun ia langsung menghampiriku.

"kau sudah sadar?" tanya si pria itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali tak membalas pertanyaan nya. Ia terduduk di sampingku.

"kenapa tak jawab? Apa kepalamu masih pusing, sarah?" – suara ini, wajah itu, postur tubuh itu dan tangan yang menggeretku tadi siang. ERWIN – SENSEI !?

"a...apa yang sedang kau lakukan erwin – sensei!?" tanyaku berteriak. Erwin – sensei hanya menatap datar.

"tentu saja merawat mu, bukan? Kalau sudah jelas kembali berbaring." Perintahnya. Memangnya aku akan menuruti orang yang menculikku!? Tunggu ini jam berapa? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sebuah jam. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 07.34 pm, membuatku teringat sesuatu. Ah pekerjaanku!

"ah maaf aku harus pergi! Aku harus magang – ...ukh!" kepalaku tiba – tiba sakit, secara reflek aku memegang kepalaku yang sakit.

"tenang saja. Aku sudah minta izin pada kepala tokomu, jadi tenanglah." Ucapan erwin – sensei membuatku jaw drop. Kenapa dia meminta izin!? gajiku bisa dipotong!

"kenapa sensei melakukan itu!? Gaji ku nanti bisa di potong." Ucapku. Ia menatapku biasa.

"kau itu aneh ya? Kau itu sedang sakit dan tak bisa bekerja. Lagipula satu-satunya kerjaan yang di lakukan orang sakit adalah berbaring dan di rawat. Jadi sekarang berbaring!" perintah nya. Aku menatap kesal, kenapa dia begitu keras kepala!?

"daripada itu, aku ada dimana?" tanyaku. Dengan enteng dia menjawab.

"di rumahku, lebih tepatnya di kamarku." Jelasnya. Keringatku mulai dingin. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat piyama yang kupakai. Akupun menanyakan hal yang begitu horror bagiku.

"lalu siapa yang mengganti baju ku?"

1

2

3

"tentu saja, diriku. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan kucing. Tidak ada orang lain selain diriku." Buk! Aku langsung melemparkan bantal ke wajahnya dan langsung menutupi tubuhku.

"sensei! Apa kau gila!? Kenapa kau mengganti bajuku!?" tanyaku kesal. dia juga mulai kesal.

"kau ini. memakai baju itu hanya membuatmu tak nyaman. Mengerti?" jawabnya tanpa dosa. Ya ampun sensei! Apa kau mengerti!? Aku ini masih gadis dan belum menikah!

"BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! Kenapa kau melakukan itu!? Apa kau sadar jika kau sedang berurusan dengan masa depanku!? Kenapa kau begitu tega dengan ku!" omelku sambil menyembunyikan wajah di kasur itu. Grep! Sebuah tangan besar meraih pundakku. Akupun menatap kearahnya dan...

Chu! Sebuah benda lembut berhasil mendarat di bibirku. Dengan reflek aku mendorong sensei. Menutupi mulutku dengan punggung tanganku.

"apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanyaku yang masih shock dengan kelakuannya.

"jadi kau adalah tipe orang yang 'menghargai ciuman pertama' ya? Otakmu pasti sudah ada yang rusak." Ia semakin mendekati ku.

"jika hanya itu masalahmu, aku tak apa. Itu malah memudahkan rencana masa depanku" – rencana? Rencana masa depan apa!? Dia menatapku dengan serius membuatku agak merinding. Meraih lengan ku dan mengecup nya.

"Sarah crys... setelah kau lulus, ayo kita menikah..." ucapan itu membuat waktu di dekat ku seolah berhenti.

deg! A..apa? tadi dia bilang apa? Aku sedikit bingung, bukan! Kali ini aku benar-benar bingung. Apa erwin – sensei sedang melamarku?

"sensei, apa kau mengerti apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Mind to reviews?


End file.
